


Teaching the Teacher

by batherik



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Comic, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batherik/pseuds/batherik
Summary: Christine is taking vocal lessons from her mysterious masked maestro, Erik, when she decides she wants a little more from Erik than just a mentorship. But how do you seduce a man who doesn't have the social skills to know he's being seduced? Comic series originally posted on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comic originally posted on tumblr under batherik.tumblr.com/tagged/my_art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic was originally posted to tumblr in December 2018 here https://batherik.tumblr.com/post/181005985284/when-your-crush-is-physically-affectionate-and-you


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic was originally posted to tumblr in December 2018, here https://batherik.tumblr.com/post/181541916499/a-twist-continuation-of-this-comic-%EF%BE%89-%EF%BE%89


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted to tumblr in December 2018 here https://batherik.tumblr.com/post/181636322634/part-3-is-here-how-do-you-seduce-someone-with-no


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get explicit!


End file.
